Silverflight
by journal129
Summary: G1: Autobot Seeker Silverflight was looking through the ruins of a Cybertronian city and finds...a sparkling? Skywarp shows up, itching for a fight. SkywarpxOC ONESHOT!


Silverflight flew into the ruins of Steel City. She transformed and commlinked to Optimus Prime.

:Prime, I'm here. It looks like the Decepticons have already left.:

:Alright, Silverflight, you can take a look around, but be careful. Megatron may have left a few behind to ambush us.:

:Copy that. Silverflight out.:

Silverflight walked through what was left of the streets, her wings tense with anticipation. She was the only Seeker on the Autobots' side, her trine having been killed off by Megatron. Most seekers commited suicide after their trine died; only about one in ten were able to get over it. She was half contemplating it herself.

A tiny rustle in the scraps of an old house made her spin on her heels. _Decepticon?_ She pulled out her lazer pistol, ready to shoot. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

There was a small whimper, and a sparkling walked out, trembling at the sight of an adult. Silverflight relaxed and holstered her gun. "It's okay, little one. I won't hurt you."

The sparkling looked at her suspiciously. The femme seeker smiled and knelt down. "It's alright. You can trust me. My name's Silverflight. What's yours?"

"..."

"What do people call you?"

"Spakwing."

"How old are you?"

"No know."

Silverflight felt a pang of sorrow. The poor thing couldn't be older than a year. A sparkling this young should never be faced with so much destruction. "Are you hurt?"

"...yes..."

"Okay then. I'm going to call in a doctor, and we'll get you to safety, alright?"

"Kay."

Silverflight stood up. :Prime, send Ratchet. I've found someone.:

:Anyone we know?:

:Don't think so. He's a sparkling, barely sparked. He doesn't even have a name.:

:A sparkling? I'll send Ratchet immediately. He should be there in two hours.:

:Roger that.:

Suddenly, the femme heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a Decepticon mech smiling smugly. "Look what I found! An Autobot, so far from home, and look-no one around but a little sparkling!"

Silverflight's violet optics narrowed, and she pointed her gun at the 'Con. She glanced at the sparkling. "Okay little one, I want you to stay back and shelter yourself. There may be a few lazer shots, and I don't want you getting hurt, understand?"

The Decepticon stepped into the light. "Definitely an Autobot, making sure the sparkling's safe before you shoot." Now that he was in the light of the moon, she could see him clearly. He was a seeker, like her, with a black and purple paint job. The Decepticon insignia was marked clearly on his wings. "The name's Skywarp. Yours?"

"Silverflight." She replied coldly. This was a Decepticon, so there was no need for polite greetings.

Skywarp smirked. "Silverflight, eh? Alright, Silverflight, I challenge you to a battle."

"What sort of battle?" Silverflight asked suspiciously.

"Hand-to-hand combat, no guns allowed."

The femme's optics widened in surprise before narrowing again. "Rules?"

"No guns, knives, swords-heck, no weapons at all. The winner is the one who can pin the other to the ground. No crazy things like twisting wings. Honestly, I get enough of that already. And finally, no powers."

"Powers?"

"Primus! You're a seeker, but you don't know what your power is?! Well that makes it easier. You don't try anything funny, I don't teleport. Got it?"

She wasn't finished yet. "And the winner?"

"The winner gets a prize determined by said winner. And determines the sparkling's fate." Skywarp smirked. She couldn't say no now.

"...Fine."

* * *

Both seekers stood in a clearing among the debris. The sparkling watched nervously from behind a boulder as the battle commenced.

Skywarp and Silverflight charged at each other. Silver punched the 'Con, who nimbly dodged it and kicked her, trying to throw her off balance. No such luck, as she steadied herself and threw a well aimed kick at his wing. He winced, and retaliated with a punch to her own wing.

The battle lasted a good long while, each insistent on victory. Both were exhausted. Silverflight saw a point of opportunity and kicked at his exposed shoulder, only for his servo to grab her ankle and throw her to the ground.

Skywarp pinned her wrists to the ground and smirked. "Looks like I've won!"

Silverflight tensed. "The sparkling..."

"The Autobots can come pick him up. I'm more interested in my prize."

The femme had heard that Decepticons liked to offline their opponents after winning. She shut off her optics. "Alright. Make it fast."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Skywarp teased.

Silverflight braced herself for a knife slitting her neck cables. She felt something brush against her lips. Her optics onlined in shock.

The purple mech kissed her passionately, optics offline as he collected his "prize." He let her wrists go, and she found herself instinctively putting her servos behind his helm, pulling him closer.

The distant sound of tires screeching caused him to pull away. He flashed her his signature smirk. "Until next time, sweetspark!" And with that, he transformed and flew off.

The sparkling walked over to Silverflight as she got up. "Danni?"

She looked at him. "You want your Danniluk? I don't know where she is..."

The sparkling giggled. "Danni!" He pointed to her.

"Me?"

"Uh-huh. Danni okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a bit shaken. Are you sure you want me to be your creator?"

"Uh-huh! Danni fight Siwawp. Danni save spawkwin!"

Silverflight smiled and picked up the child. "We need to give you a name, don't we? How about...Shard?"

Shard beamed. "Me Shawd! Shawd an Danni safe da wowd! Yay!"

The silver femme smiled as she heard Ratchet's siren draw nearer. Now she had two reasons to keep living. Her trine was gone, and she couldn't change that. She could, however, change the fate of this sparkling.

The other reason for her to not commit suicide was only one word.

_Skywarp._

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Please review!**


End file.
